Timber the mudwing.
WTimber is a male mudwing and is the member of the fire squad. He used to be in the dragon squad until he left to find another squad because demon has no paternal instincts what so ever. He was also one of those few dragons who have people revive them when killed. Life: When timber was just a little dragonet, he used to live with his sister curb until some other squad attacked them. He was told to stay in his cave so curb could deal with the problem. He had heard his friend Jeff say he had a little sister too. Before she was even born, timber had received a letter from the mudwing massenger which was a note made by Queen moorhen saying this: Attention timber, your sister is gone. She had been in a fight against the hexwing tribe and she had decided to give her life to jeff's newborn sister avid to keep her alive. I hope you understand. - Queen of the mudwings. '' Timber was depressed by this and he cried in pain. As he was stuck in his cave for his sister to come back, every night, he has seen his sister's ghost telling him to be brave and don't let anythig get in the way. His parents had gotten into the war as well, but they were also killed by Queen ivy and King kundlles. The poor mudwing was ready to fly off the mountains, close his wings and die until a Skywing picked him up (in the wings of fire series, skywings were allied with mudwings). Her name was (you know who) clip and she wanted him part of the fire squad. Timber then agreed, but admitted that he was in the dragon squad. He then left the squad because of demon's low self esteem. He then gained his rank as "commander mudwing" and all the other members. '''Clay:' When timber was running away from the Hexwings, one of his wings got burnt and he fell to the ground. Then, he encountered clay and noticed he was one of the dragonets in the prophecy. Clip was introduced and she became friends with them. As they were introduced to the other dragonets of the prophecy, timber made a dumb statement saying that starflight reads too many scrolls. Tsunami agrees with him and met the talons of peace. Webs didn't care but kestrel finds timber irresistibly her senpai due to his fighting techniques. Timber seems to never get away from kestrel and his nose bleeds rapidly when he's around her. Kestrel: Everytime the fire squad comes into the mountains (since the dragonets had stopped the war and went home), he never sees anyone at home, just until he saw a streak of red flying over him and plopping him down. Yep. It was kestrel. Timber tries to reason to kestrel that he has high self esteem and wanted to just have fun with other people since his sister died. Kestrel says he's not the same as clay because he hears perfectly well and he can fight. She even healed his wound on the wing and says that he wanted to have a happy life. But his life is usually happy since he was stuck alone in a cave with dead parents and a sister who died of giving up her life to someone else. Kestrel understood completely and timber thinks to himself, "you done messed up, mudwing." Death: After sober and timber were assigned to go to the kingdom of ice, they were attacked by some unknown icewing. Only one survived, but timber was suffering from hypothermia and froze to death completely. When the news of timber's death had spread around pyrrhia, clip and the other fire squad members fell apart instantly, but kestrel shrieked in sadness and rage. She even wanted revenge on those who killed her future love. She went to the icewing kingdoms to settle this. Unmasking the masked icewing: After the death of the mudwing timber, kestrel went through the kingdom of ice to fight the masked icewing. After she defeated him with her fiery breath. After the masked icewing was defeated, she ripped his mask off and revealed that known icewing. Kestrel then began to pause, step back, and run away. Announcing who was under the mask: After kestrel returned to the talons of peace, webs, dune, hvitur and asha asked her who was under the mask. Kestrel then announced, "under those blue eyes, black uniform and careless expression." Then the talons of peace were surprised to hear "who was under the mask." Then the icewing was then recruited by clip. Resurrection: With kestrel, still upset about the death of timber, she had to go to the mudwing kingdom to get help from Queen moorhen to find the 7 dragon souls. The queen of the mudwings them agreed and they found them anyway. The queen knows what happened to timber and kestrel resurrected him with her own love. After the resurrection of timber, he then noticed kestrel had no mate and only had a daughter. He agreed a proposal for her and then he had a happy family at last. Today: Timber is meneing their new home with kestrel so that this home could be fit for peril and that DPS could get the heck away from kestrel is what she interjected. Timber still never slacked off of anything because he is such an obe mudwing. Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters